Magic Dudes
by aammbbeerr123
Summary: Finn and Jake find a brick wall that leads them to a magical land, and they find a new princess! Mentions of PB and Finn , Lady Rainicorn and Jake


DISBLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time, Nor do I claim to. I give full credit to it's creator Mr. Ward

SUMMARY: Finn and Jake find a brick wall that leads them to a magical land, and they find a new princess! Mentions of PB and Finn , Lady Rainicorn and Jake

MAGIC DUDES:

Finn awoke in the tree house, he was surprised when he saw that Jake was already awake and out of his bed. Finn quickly got up and got out of his red pajamas. He walked downstairs and saw Jake putting a bunch of socks all around his nose. He was also eating a bowl of ice cream. Which is to be expected.

"Hey dude what are you doing?" Finn asked,

"I smell this horrible stench it's awfull. I'm deluting the smell with your stanky socks." Jake replied.

"Aw Jake, that's nasty." Finn replied, "Where do you think it's comeing from?"

"Out there man," Jake jumped to his feet, and ran out the door. Finn followed. Jake continued to say as they were following the smell, "It kinda smells like Lady's dad. He cringed his nose and shuttered. Finially they came to this colorful brick wall. They looked at each other before Finn said "Mathmatical. Should we touch it?" "Dude, if you think I'm going to touch that thing and bring home that stench you're out of your mind." Finn ignored his friend and touched the wall. He was instantaniously sucked into the colorfull brick wall. His sword was left behind.

Jake picked up his sword, "Aw man. That kid. Now I have to smell that stank. Do I? Ah. For Finn!" he jumped to the wall only to splat on it, then the smell went away. "What? Why doesn't it work for me! FINN! FINN! FINN!" "Why hello Jake the Dog, do you need some help? From a VAMPIRE!" Jake instantly knew that it was Marceline. "Marceline, you know that I'm not afraid of you anymore!" she laughed. "Well I see that Finn got himself stuck in the Magic Wall." She then floated above the wall.

With Finn

"JAKE WHERE ARE YOU?". Finn then heard a chuckle from afar. "Who's there? Don't make me slay you!". "Was that a threat? I don't like threats little boy." "I'm not a little boy I'm thirteen! Show yourself." "Alright, alright." said a girl. She came out she was about 18, about PB's old height, she had long blonde hair that was in a braid. She wore leggins and a striped dress with an anchor on it, and cowboy boats.

With Jake & Marceline

"Yeah so how do I go help my bro?" Marceline laughed, "Well to find that out you're going to need to help me out first." she then pointed to a large pile of rocks, "You have to move these to there, she pointed to the spot right next to it.

So after lots of complaining he took all the rocks and put them where she said. Jake was painting hard, like a dog. (Cause he is a dog?)

With Finn

"I'm Princess Confussion. I'll always confuse you." as she said this she turned into a red head with short curly hair. "Smowzow!" Finn remarked. she grabed his hand turning back into the girl with blonde hair. then suddenly they heard a thump. "Oh, another guest from the real world." Princess Confussion said. They ran to where they just came from. "Marceline, Jake!" Finn exclaimed. Finn and Jake hugged. "So wheres the parties happening, wheres the peeps." Jake asked Princess Confussion. "Well," she said as she blushed "I'm the only who lives here. I'm alone." Finn and Jake gasped. They then huddled together, "We can't let her stay here alone." They pounded it.

HELPING A LONELY PRINCESS TIME

"Hey Confussion, wanna come back to our world, we live by Candy Kingdom. You can live in our tree house untill we find a cool enough place for you. How bout it? Just don't do what Susan did, don't eat the Candy Kingdom." Finn said. "Oh Finn, that sounds like fun, maybe I could come. What would it hurt? And who's Susan?" "Mathmatical! Let's go! Oh and long story." "Welcome to the tree house, now Marceline get us out of here, please!"

With that they left the magic world.

"So Finn, you have a girlfriend?" PC asked,

"Uh yeah, haha me and PB are dating now that she's thirteen."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Who wants to party with the cloud people?"

Finn immediatly jumped up "I DO!"

The End. 3

AN: This is my first Adventure Time fan fiction, I tried pretty hard on this. I know it's not awesome but don't leave mean reviews, but please review :3 I tried to keep them in charector and use their awesome language. haha.


End file.
